


I'll stay

by billie758657



Series: The Maze Runner - Reader inserts [4]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, M/M, could be any really i haven't specified, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billie758657/pseuds/billie758657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can I request a Newt imagine where you’re cuddling with Newt and you start talking in your sleep and you start saying all these things you love about him and he gets really flustered and it’s just really fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll stay

Newt was finally beginning to drift of when you stirred against him.

You stretched out slightly, pushing your hand across his chest. Humming to yourself, you bury your face into the nook of his shoulder.

He doesn’t mind. Newt doesn’t find it easy to get to sleep most nights anyway. It’s nice to have dinner company for a change.

He’d never told you how he felt about you. Things could be hard enough in the Glade and he didn’t want to ruin the relationship he had with you already. When you asked him to stay with you, he couldn’t bring himself to say no and obligingly slid into the hammock.

It had been a long and hard day. The bonfire had helped to lift everyone’s spirits but for some reason you were out of sorts. Newt knew you too well not to notice.

“Newt.”

He flicks his eyes open, glancing down at you in the darkness.

“Yeah?” He utters, his voice not quite catching in his throat.

He gets no reply, the only sound being your gentle breathing and his own.

Deciding that you must have fallen asleep again, Newt closes his eyes.

“You’re silly.” He can hear the smile in your voice. Raising an eyebrow, he finds himself grinning having no clue what you’re talking about.

“No. Stay with me.” You shift again slightly. Newt tightens his arm around you.

“I’m here love.”

Again, he doesn’t get a reply. Newt waits in the silence, coming to the conclusion that you must be dreaming.

He can’t help but smile at the thought of you dreaming about him. He sighs contentedly and settles himself back down.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Your voice is muffled slightly but he makes the words out easily.

His interest piqued, Newt doubted he would be able to sleep now. He listened intently, hoping you’d say something he could make sense of.

“Pretty cute y’know.” You chuckle quietly. Newt feels your stomach move as his own twists inside, warmth flooding his senses. 

“Who’s cute?” He whispers in your ear, unable to help himself.

“You silly” Your response takes him by surprise. Craning his neck to see, he checks that you’re actually asleep.

“I am?” He feels the heat creep up his face, glad you can’t see him in the dark. 

“And funny and clever and just-” You mumble on, stretching your leg around Newt’s, setting his skin ablaze. 

“Just what?” Newt breathes, afraid to ruin the moment. 

“Just lovely.”

Newt decides that he quite likes this version of you. Awake, you’re more reserved and guarded. In all the conversations you’ve ever had together he doesn’t remember hearing you speak so softly. It does something to his insides that he can’t quite describe and he sighs again, feeling overwhelmed with his own feelings for you. 

He wishes more than anything in that moment that you’d say those things to him while you were awake.

“Please don’t be sad.”

His breath catches in his throat when you speak. It’s no more than a whisper but he hears it all. From his narrow view of his face he can tell your brow is furrowed, a worried expression crossing your face. 

He wonders how you knew. He’d tried to be careful, not to let anyone know how hopeless he felt inside. 

“I’m trying.”

You hum again, seemingly satisfied. “M’here Newt.”

Newt doesn’t say anything to you again. He lies in the darkness listening to your breathing instead which helps to quieten his thoughts.  

He didn’t think it was possible to care about you more than he already did. Lying there, he realises that it’s something more than that. Something more like love.

Carefully, he presses a kiss to the top of your head, trying to somehow convey all the emotions and thoughts he has for you - even the ones he can’t understand yet.

You take a deep breath and stretch again. Your movements are more controlled against him, telling him that you were really stirring this time. Newt stills, panicking. He didn’t mean to wake you up.

Sighing softly you quickly glance up at Newt, hoping that you haven’t woken him up. He really doesn’t sleep enough in your opinion. You blink, clearing your vision and letting your eyes adjust to the darkness to find him looking back down at you.

“Hi.” You smile, your face still pressed against him.

“Hey love.” Newt blushes again, hoping that you still can’t see. “Sorry I woke you up.”

“Hmm? You didn’t. I thought I woke you.” You’re still groggy, trying to decide if it’s worth waking up properly or not.

“Time’s it?”

Newt pulls his arm across to see his watch, it brings you in even closer which sends a wave of warmth across your body. You hope that Newt doesn’t hear your breath stutter. 

Newt takes his time, wanting to enjoy this for as long as he can. He hears you gasp softly as he pulls you in, conflicted between thoughts of you wanting him the way he wants you and being too forward and ruining everything.

“Too early.” He mumbles, secretly glad he has more time to lie with you.

You groan. “I was having a good dream too. Figures.” 

“You were?” He asks innocently, wondering if you’ll tell him about it. 

“Yeah. Made a nice change from the nightmares.” 

He runs his hand across your back. It makes you feel safer somehow and you get the overwhelming urge to crush yourself against him, as if you could get any closer.

“What was it about?”

You hesitate. Things were good with Newt. The last thing you wanted to do was ruin it by being too needy. Throwing caution to the wind, you decide to do it anyway. 

“You.”

Newt sucks in a breath, in some kind of awe. You panic, thinking that you’ve overstepped the line with him.

You look up, trying to read his face. He looks down at you with his mouth gaped open. His hand slides down to your lower back and he starts rubbing small circles into your back with his thumb. Immediately, your senses are heightened, very aware of every inch of his body pressing against you. 

“Me?” Newt sounds breathless when he eventually speaks.

“Yeah.” Your voice sounds as wrecked as his does. Not able to break away from his eyes, you start stroking your thumb along his shirt.

You stay like that for a while, not saying anything but concentrating on everything. Newt is the first to speak, unable to hold it in anymore.

“I love you.”

It doesn’t feel real to you. You wonder if this is just a continuation of your dream. Things like this don’t happen in the Glade, there are no happy endings.

Deciding that even it if it a dream, you’re going to enjoy it all the same you smile up at him. “I love you Newt.”

You’re not sure who reaches towards who but the next thing for feel are soft lips against yours, twisting your stomach up inside. 

Your mouth moves against his as though you had done it a thousand times before. Breaking away, Newt rests his forehead against yours. A lazy grin sweeps across his face.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.” You murmur, gazing at him as light starts to creep over the maze wall.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking love.” Newt replies, reaching down to kiss you again.


End file.
